Szmuszkovicz U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,435 discloses some cis- and trans-N-(2-aminocycloaliphatic)-2-arylacetamide derivative compounds, e.g., N-[2-(N',N'dimethylamino)cyclohexyl]-N-methyl-2-(4-bromophenyl)-acet amide and trans-N-methyl-N-[2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)cyclohexyl]-2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)acet amide, which have potent analgesic activity; the preferred compounds thereof have, in addition, only low to moderate apparent physical dependence liability compared to morphine and methadone. That Szmuszkovicz '435 patent also describes some prior art patent and publication background that may be of interest herein also.
Also, Szmuszkovicz U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,904 discloses some cis- and trans-N-(2-aminocycloaliphatic)benzamide compounds, e.g., N-methyl-N-[2-aminocycloaliphatic]benzamide compounds, e.g., N-methyl-N-[2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)cyclohexyl]-3,4-dichlorobenzamide, which have potent analgesic activity, making them useful for relieving pain in warm blooded animals. That '904 patent also discloses background patents and publications which may be of interest herein.
Lednicer U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,878, discloses some N-[(1-amino-4-(mono- or di-oxygen-group-substituted)cyclohexyl)methyl]benzeneacetamide derivatives, e.g., 2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-N-[[8-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]dec-8-yl] -methyl]acetamide, which also have analgesic drug properties with lower physical dependence liability characteristics than morphine or methadone. That Lednicer patent also refers to what is now Lednicer U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,573 which discloses some 4-amino-4-phenylcyclo-hexanone ketal compounds, e.g., 4-(m-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(dimethylamino)-cyclohexanone ethylene ketal and 4-(m-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(n-butylmethyl-amino)cyclohexanone ethylene ketal, which are useful for relieving pain in animals, some of which compounds exhibit narcotic antagonist activity.
McMillan et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,531 discloses some N-[2-amino(oxy-group-substituted-cycloaliphatic)]phenylacetamide and benzamide compounds, e.g., trans-3,4-dichloro-N-methyl-N-[7-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]dec-8 -yl]benzeneacetamide and the pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof which are useful as analgesic drug compounds.
Kaplan et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,476 discloses some N-[2-amino(oxy or thio group)substituted-cycloaliphatic]phenylacetamide and benzamide compounds, having the oxy- or thio-group substituents on a cycloaliphatic ring carbon adjacent to either of the nitrogen bearing carbon atoms of the cycloaliphatic ring, e.g., cis or trans-4-bromo-N-[3-methoxy-2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)cyclohexyl]-N-methylbenzamide and cis and trans-3,4-dichloro-N-methyl-N-[7-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]dec-6 -yl]benzeneacetamide, and salts thereof, useful as analgesic drug compounds.